Pacific Wasteland
The Pacific Wasteland is the post-war area in and around the pre-war cities of Vancouver and Victoria in Canada. History Pre-war Before the Great War, the area saw an economic decline which caused many civilians to leave or move out of the area. The reason for this economic decline was a large number of factories closing due to limited fossil fuels available in Canada. Despite attempts by the local governments to "revamp" the two cities, the area continued on its decline. By the 2070s, food shortages were also becoming common in the cities, causing many government ration stations to open in the area. The shortages of food became extreme when the US invaded Canada and destroyed most of the rationing sites. Looting and robberies were common in both cities. Both cities were utterly destroyed during the invasion. Despite this, Canadian Resistance continued fighting the invaders and caused severe damage to US assets in the area. In 2077, a recording showing two US soldiers in power-armor killing a Canadian Resistance fighter in Victoria was broadcasted on the popular US tv network GNN. The broadcast received severe criticism by both Canadian and American viewers, with critics calling it a "piece of propaganda" and calling it out for its brutality. GNN took the recording off the air shortly after it was first broadcasted. During the Great War, both Vancouver and Victoria were hit hard. Most of the people in both cities were killed, and some parts of the cities were absolutely decimated. The area was turned into a wasteland of rubble and destroyed skyscrapers. Despite the destroyed, irradiated state of the surface, many of the underground metro tunnels remained intact and even powered. Post-war In the immediate years after the Great War, the area struggled to recover from the high radiation levels. Due to the high radiation levels on the surface, many retreated underground into intact metro tunnels or underground tunnels. Settlements were established and many of them prospered, others turned into raider groups. Due to the fact that both of the cities were separated by water, not many traveled to one another. Ghouls were known to be the only travelers to brave the ruins, which were infested by creatures such as stingwings, radscorpions, and yao guai. These runners proved crucial to allowing both communities to connect and trade with one another. In the 2150s, radiation levels had dropped enough for human habitation, though agriculture was not possible due to the radioactivity of the soil. New settlements on the surface were established, though the underground settlements still had many more people than the ones on the surface. The new surface settlements proved to be crucial to the underground settlements, as they could send teams to salvage materials from the ruins, and they could also hunt food. The new settlements on the surface also allowed the ruins of Victoria and Vancouver to be more connected than ever, with caravans running between the settlements using salvaged boats. In recent years, many of the settlements in Vancouver have unified to become one large settlement called Vancouver City. There are new raiders in Victoria from the ruins of the old Parliament building. A new caravan company from the other areas of Vancouver Island called Vancouver Island Trading have been rising and trading with the Pacific Wasteland. Radio Cascade is the main radio station of the area, and provides news and music to the people of the Pacific Wasteland. Creatures * Humans * Ghouls * Feral ghouls * Gen 1 super-mutants * Mirelurks * Yao guai * Stingwings * Radscorpions * Brahmin * Radstag Environment The environment of the Pacific Wasteland has gone through at least a semi-recovery over the course of the 210 years since the Great War, but it is far from perfect. Ever since the Great War, radiation levels have been dropping, and in the 2150s they dropped to a liveable number for humans to live. The gradual decline of radiation in the area has led to the decline of mutated creatures as well, with mutations being at the lowest they have ever been. Despite the recent recovery in the ecosystem, the area is far from perfect. Most of the soil in the Pacific Wasteland is unusable for agriculture, with the only intact parts of the soil being outside of the main city ruins. Not much greenery has been able to grow in the region either, with almost no healthy trees in sight. Only a few flowers exist in parts of the ruins, mainly used as decorations in the settlements. The Pacific Wasteland experiences dust storms, rain, rad-snow and radiation storms. Geographical Regions Victoria Victoria was the capital of the Canadian province of British Columbia, with it being the general center of government before the US Invasion. It was located on Vancouver Island. Vancouver Vancouver was the largest city in the Pacific Wasteland before the war. Post-war, survivors hid in the metro tunnels. Category:Region Category:Cascadia